1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power sources and power supply methods and, particularly, to a power source having a number of cells and a power supply method for controlling the power source to supply power.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries are widely used as power sources. In a typical battery power source, a plurality of batteries is fixedly connected in series or in parallel. Accordingly, an output voltage of the power source is fixed. This kind of power source cannot meet the rated voltage requirements of different loads.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a power source and a power supply method, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.